At present, there are more and more terminals with double cameras. Cameras in use are often applied to take a picture or video, and the switch between double cameras and the switch between a photo mode and a camcorder mode are performed frequently. But presently the switching operation between cameras is complicated which results in inconvenience for a user to switch between cameras. Therefore, how to design to make the switch rapid for users is significantly important for the improvement of work efficiency and user experience.